Moving
by akemi nomura
Summary: Kagome gets the word that she has to move and the well to Sengoku Jidai will be gone! (Includes Kag's POV and Inu's POV)
1. Problem!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you! :D 

AN: whoo, my last 'continuum' sucks so here we go with a new one! (I wont make continue unless I get 4 reviews! okie?) 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

Here I am in the feudal age, we decided to relax for a bit because the Shikon no Tama is almost complete and I'm really happy for that, but when it's complete will I have to leave Inuyasha forever? Nah, even though he's getting over Kikyo (I think) he could just tell them 'Ok wench, leave, I don't need you anymore.' Inuyasha would never say that to me...would he? I went over to Inuyasha and asked him about what would happen. 

"Why would you want to leave when it's finished?" 

"You'd have no use for me so why stay?" 

"..." 

After that he wouldn't look at me so I tried to make him feel better but now he looks very sad. Grr, he should just tell what he's thinking! I'd understand, and I promise not to 'osuwari' him. I asked him some other things when we went to visit Kaede. 

"Since we're here Inuyasha can I got back to my world for a couple days?" I looked at him but he still wouldn't talk. About a minute later he just muttered the words, 'you can go.' Well that's good isn't it? So here I am going back to see Sota, Grandpa, Buyo, and Mama... oh and I get to see school again. I may still be fighting with myself whether missing so much is a good thing or not. Oh I'm confusing myself! 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

Wench, asking me if she should me forever once the Shikon no Tama is finished! Sometimes I can't believe the things she asks me. She keeps hanging around me for some reason with worry reeking from her. I can't stand it! She should really just go to her time and leave. I don't know, she talks and talks and now she tries to avoid me. I went up to her today to see her off when she was leaving. 

"Inuyasha are you following me again?" 

"Of course not, wench." I said that under my breath. 

"You've seemed either depressed or just in deep thought lately, I don't want to worry about you the whole time I'm gone so can you tell me what's wrong?" 

"No." 

"Please? You should be more open with me, I won't laugh at you or anything like that." 

"I really don't care." Then and there she sighed and went back but her words still stuck to me, 'I don't want to worry about you the whole time I'm gone.' 

That just really put me down and everyone else realized that I wasn't talking or doing anything I usually do as much. Worry, what kind of human emotion is that? Kagome described it as uncertain and you tend to pace allot and bite your lip. I don't get what she means by biting your lip, that would hurt. 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

Ah, back home, sweet bed! I love my bed, to me it's like paradise after being 500 years into the past. I ate, took a bath and conked out on my bed. About an hour or so later my mom had woken me up, not the least bit of happiness laid upon her face. 

"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you." for some reason I heard Sota crying in his room saying how he didn't want to be left along. I ignored him and listened to my mom. 

"What's up mom?" 

"Kagome, we have to move out and go somewhere else, if you wanted to I can scoop up some money to send you to a boarding school while Grandpa, Sota, and I go looking for a new place to live, I'm sorry." I looked at her in deep denial. 

"BUT WHY?!" 

"The city people... they've complained about how bad things happen at the shine and they'd like to build something new here." after she had said that she left my room, I didn't gather much with me and I ran downstairs. I ran out of the house and to the well, how was I going to tell Inuyasha that the city was kicking me out of my home and probably going to destroy the well?! I started bawling, I jumped into the well and climbed out to see Inuyasha staring down the well like he usually did. I ran to him and put my hands to my face and cried some more, I couldn't stand the fact that I'd have to stay away from him... forever, just because of my dumb city! 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

Kagome came back a little earlier, like two days earlier than expected. I really was surprised to see her just pop out of the well but the thing that really took me was that she went up to me, put her hands on her face and started bawling. 

"Kagome, what's the matter?" I put my arm around her to try to get her to calm down, she still refused to take her hands off of her red face. 

"Inu-Inu...." She couldn't speak, I think she was hypervanalating because she repeated words over and over again while taking huge gasps of air in between. "IT'S HORRIBLE!" 

"What's horrible Kagome?" she leaned on me and I hugged her, nothing was making her calm down but she did remove her hands. 

"T-The..." 

"Settle down or I won't be able to understand you." she took deep breaths trying her best to calm down and she used my haori sleeve to wipe her tears away. 

"I have to move to a boarding school while the rest of my family looks for a new home." I looked at her very confused. 

"Huh?" 

"You see, the city thinks all the bad happenings have been caused by our shine and the city would like us to move out and they're going to build something else on top of our shine..." she closed her eyes and she went limp. 

"You mean... I won't be able to see you anymore?" she nodded her head against me. I looked off to the side and tried to think of a way to get her out of this. "I'll come and live with you then." 

"Inuyasha... It won't work. Hanyous don't exist in my time so people would think you're strange." 

"So?" 

"And bad things will happen here without you." 

"If you're talking about the Shikon no Tama you'll have it with you and you're the only one who can protect it Kagome." she seemed to be thinking hard. 

"I'll have to be away at school, you won't be able to stay there." 

"I can think of something." she looked away sadly and dozed off. 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I never knew Inuyasha could be so kind, but when I told him what was happening I think he was trying to hold back his sadness too. Or maybe it's just me. He asked if he could stay with me but I don't know why my mind kept resenting the idea. It feels like my heart and my brain are at war and it hurts. I don't want to move away, that damn city is just trying to ruin my life! 

AN: Whoooooooo what will happen next? You viewers are the ones to decide the fate because I won't continue till I get four reviews! *holds up 4 fingers* Hopefully I'll have a new chapter each week and don't worry, if you're wondering if this will end in a tragedy it probably won't...but you know it's a little soon to tell >> 

well... till those 4 reviews get in! bai bai HyperMouse 


	2. Ideas

Disclaimer: *bawls* I don't own Inuyasha!! (but hey, if I can get enough money maybe I can buy him for a penny on e-bay!) :D 

AN: Here's the next chapter! MWA *sniffs* you good people just had to wait but this time I'm lowering to reviews to two for another chapter ^_^ 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

Damn it... I hate Kagome's time! Don't they care for the lives of their own kind? Keh! If she left I would go insane. But I don't get what a 'boarding school' is. 

"It's a school where you sleep in a room and jsut kinda live at school. You're not with your family or anything." 

"Does that make you sad?" 

"OF COURSE! But it's the only way my mom can find another house without supporting another person, believe it on not she saves a whole bunch on this idea." she gave me a fake smile. 

"A whole bunch of what?" 

"Money, my time money is essential." 

"Can't you just live the way you do now?" she looked at me and looked strait at the ground. 

"Why can't I?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well, I could stay here, but I have a family that I would miss and I would miss them." 

_'And I would miss you.'_

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I broke the news to Miroku, then to Sango... and then to a little heartbroken kitsune who couldn't be pryed off of me no matter how hard I tried. 

"KAGOME!!!" Shippou cried, "YOU CAN' LEAVE US!" he cried and I tried to calm him down and tried soothing him. 

"It's alright Shippou. I'll just have to find a way to stay and a way to see my family." 

"How about Inuyasha kills the ones who kicked you out?" he looked at me like his idea what the best ever. 

"Erg... Shippou, Inuyasha could go to jail for that and if the cops didn't find him then I'd have to go." 

"What's jail?" 

"It's a horrible place where you have to work all day with little pay, get fed sickening food and it's just really bad." 

"Well then don't do that." 

"I won't, but don't tell Inuyasha or he might get ideas." I smiled and whispered. 

"Ok Kagome." 

I stood up and ripped part of my sock off from Shippou's tight...TIGHT grasp on me. I went out to take a look at this feudal age I was chosen to go to, I can't stand the thought of losing the fresh air, forests, friends not forcing me to date someone I'm not intrested in, and Inuyasha of course. I tried to be happy but I couldn't seem to reach that point. I WAS DEPRESSED!! I went off a little bit later when no one was looking. I went into my backpack to grab something. Perfume! I wanted to sneak out to say good-bye to a couple people (some Inuyasha loathed) so I sprayed the perfume on and started coughing from the smell. 

"ACK! How long have I had this crap?!" I put it down but atleast Inuyasha wouldn't smell me. If I had to I'd spray it in his face and he'd fall over like a mosquito, you know when you spray them in the air they just plop right on the ground, I don;t get it but it gives me joy doing that...hee hee I'm sick! 

I snuck out of Kaede's hut and tiptoed as quietly as I could possibly do past Inuyasha. No luck there, I looked up and his eye flashed open ready to attack me. 

"AHHH!!!" I screamed and I ran as fast as I could. Inuyasha was still sleeping and I guess this gross smell wasn't very appleaing to his dream. "INUYASHA WAKE UP!" He pinned me down ready to kill when, stupidly, I owuwaried him. Now this would have been just fine to make a wake up call if I hadn't been underneath him. I was always curious of why it hurt as much as it did but now that I've gotton first hand expieriance I understand. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I woke up to a very nasty smell. I shook my head and plugged my nose and noticed I was in the dirt. I looked around, it being all dark I really couldn't see much but I wasn't in much pain. I must've landed on something soft. I looked down and there was Kagome looking discusted. I got up as fast as I could. 

"KAGOME YOU WENCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 

"I was sneaking out and you pinned me down, I stupidly 'oswu-er I said the O word and got first hand expieriance on why you hate the O word so much. I'm discusted of this perfume smell and the fact that I'm covered in dirt." I helped her up and her awful 'perfume' smell was overpowering my nose, I jsut started pointing twoards the hot spings that was near by and she ran off to it. I went back to the hut and everyone was asleep. There wasn't much to do so I went back up to my tree and decided to think of a way to keep Kagome. What can I do? Everyone says thinking isn't my strongest quality but I have to think of a way. 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I've been coughing for the last to hours tryting to get this rotten smell off of me, I bet if I walked in a forest with a tree full of birds they'd fall right out dead! Inuyasha sent me to the hotsprings to get the smell off but it's not coming off and my skin is all red from scrubbing at it so hard. Even with that horrible scent I have to think of a way to stay! 

"I can always- no no no... HA HA HA! I'm such a FOOL to think that!" I had seemed to yell out loud. 

"Why are you a fool? To think what?" a familiar voice behind me said, I turned around to see Inuyasha's curious face and dunked into the water. 

"OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"AUG!" Inuyasha fell flat into the ground and even when the spell wore off he didn't bother to get up, knowing that I might want to do that again, heh heh heh. 

"Inuyasha," I grabbed my towel and stood up, "You can get up now and I promise not to osuwa-O word you again." he got up with a mouthful of dirt and gave me a dirty look. 

"You still smell gross..." he muttered and surprisingly I heard it. I didn't want to get in a fight so I told him to go back to his tree while I changed. 

"Huh?" 

"Go back before you get more than just the O word said to you, mutt...." I must have convinced him pretty well cause he took off right after that. Well now that I have a peaceful place to think how can I get to stay in the fuedal age? OK, I could always tell my mom that I don't need school and that it would be a great learning expieriance just for me to stay here! Uuurg! That won't work... but maybe I can get Grandpa to help me out! He may tell ALL my friends that I have gross deseases but he may just be able to convince my mom to let me stay! I started laughing evily into the night, somethings gotta be wrong with me... 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

Kagome came by my tree the next morning. Her hair was all wet and her skin was pinkish, she looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. 

"Inuyasha?" 

"What now wench?" 

"I'm leaving, I thought I'd just tell you that." I jumped down from my tree and tried to stop her but it was no use. She started to run ahead of me and she jumped into the well. 

"Kagome..." I said aloud while the others were still asleep, I looked at the ground and noticed she dropped something, Shinkon no Tama! I can go back to her time and try to talk some sense into her mom. I just hope she'd not gonna be mad at me for this, I really don't like to taste dirt. Well, here I go... 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

It's been two days since I've come back and we have a weeks notice till we have to leave. I tried to get my mom to let me stay in the feudal age but it was no use. I've been packing since I got hom and I am so tired! I thought I sensed the Shikon no Tama too but I think things are just getting to me. I decided it was time for a well deservbed nap so I flopped down on my bed and conked out. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I snuck into Kagome's room, she was a asleep. SHe looked so peaceful in her sleep but not today. SHe looked stressed and worried so I sat next to her 'bed' and waited for her to wake up. I must have waited an hour or something before I noticed she grabbed my ear and started yanking as hard as she could on it. AHHH!! She was still asleep and I tried my best not to scream, one to wake Kagome up, and two have her mom and brother come into her room. I pulled on her wrist and she toppled off the bed onto my lap. She must be a heavy sleeper or something cause she still didn't wake up. Her hand was still on my ear so I plucked it off. 

"Hey, Kagome..." I whispered and I brushed back her hair. 

"Mmmph...go away..." she rolled over a little bit, I guess to make herself more comfortable but I was hurt by this! 

"So that's it huh?" 

"So...tired...busy...packing... mmmph..." she scrunched up a little and shivered, I picked her up and placed her back in her 'bed'. I walked over to the end of the bed so I wouldn't have to have my ears yanked on again...ouch... 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I woke up and heard something fall to the floor and scramble under me bed. I cringed and I think my face even turned blue from being scared. _'A-A Yokai?! In this time?!'_ "He-Hello??" I saw a red piece of cloth sticking out from under the bed. "Oh??" I thought for a bit and figured out an inguineous plan! "Osuwai!" a loud THUMP was under my bed and I pulled the dog hanyou out from under there. "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing here??" 

AN: HA HA!! Another cliffhanger! Well, besises the fact of the angry mob outside my house, I needed to stop somewhere! ^^; 


	3. Boarding School

AN:I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated for the longest time! This time I'kll try to stay commited! I promise! Well, I hope you like chapter 3 (I can't think of a name for it right now ^^; ) Tell me what you guys thingk :3 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

Inuyasha stood up and sat next to me with a serious look on his face. 

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" He held out his hand and dropped the shikon shards in my lap. 

"You can't move Kagome..." He said as if he owned the world. 

"It's not my choice, I don't want to either!" I was about to cry at the thought of sitting in a boarding school without my friends or family. I pulled the covers over my nose and shut my eyes as tight as I could when I felt Inuyasha pull me close. I didn't bother to say a word. It just wasn't the time or the place. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

It seemed the only way to make Kagome loosen up (Litterally, it looked like she was going to rip her bed sheets and close her eyes so tightly the wouldn't open again!) was told hold her or something, I dunno, I guess it's just instincs. 

"You have to settle down." I tried to say not too demandingly. 

"I can't... I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave yo-" She paused then and there, she loosened the grip on the sheets and opened her eyes very widely. 

"What was that?" She just shook her head. 

"Nothing..." 

"Tell me... now." I tightened my hold whenever she tried to get away, not enough to hurt her though. Kagome let out a big sigh and paused. "I'll miss you Inuyasha... that's probably the biggest reason I don't want to go." I could smell sadless leaking out of her and there was nothing to soak it up. 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I've never been this open with Inuyasha... It seemed like a life or death situation though. I could barley stay awake so I fell asleep in Inuyasha's embrace, it did make me calm down al lot. He's just like that you know? 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I finally fell asleep but didn't bother to put Kagome down. I woke up and Sota was standign there with a shocked expression. 

"Inu-o-o-onechan?? WHat did you do with Kagome?!" Stupid kid! He shouldn't ask such things. Kagome's mom was calling her and I didn't want to wake her up. I showed my claws to Sota and he ran off, stupid brat. There were feet climbing up the stairs, I thought it was Sota or maybe Buyo or that old scary guy that thinks his charms work. Kagome started to stir and her Mom walked into her room and looked at me. ALl of the sudden a husky, low, menacing voice came from her. 

"What did you do to my daughter?!" 

"Nothing, I did nothing." I was telling to truth too! Kagome finally woke up and looked at her mom and blushed, for some reason she didn't bother to pull away. Her mom's sweet tone was back, what the heck?! 

"Kagome are you okay?" 

"I'm fine..." 

"Did Inuyasha try to hurt you??" 

"What?! No! He made me feel better!" Kagome's mom must have thought something else, what a sicko. 

"Well Kagome, we have to go check out your new school today, please dress formally so they will know you're commited." Kagome sank lower into my lap, well I felt just as bad! What her own _mother_ enjoying this?? 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I sat up, I had to do this. No matter how much it wrecked my life I had to do this... I had no choice. My mom left and I slipped away from Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha, can you wait outside for a minute?" He nodded and sat outside my door while I changed into a black skirt with a fancy black top. Maybe this will show how much I'm hating this. Inuyasha came back in and I sat on my bed. 

"Can you come with me Inuyasha?" He sat down next to me and just nodded. 

We finally arrived at the boarding school after a half hour fight on whether Inuyasha could tag along, my mom just gave in. This place was so bland and boring, even the name was stupid, "Hita Boarding School For Girls". We all sat down inside when a lady with a big nose sat down and filed some papers. 

"So you're Kagome?" The lady looked at Inuyasha with a discusted look, I couldn't help it I had to laugh. I raised my hand alightly. 

"I'm Kagome..." The old lady seemed to have a look of relief. 

"Well Miss Kagome, why do you want to be at our school?" I really wanted to say 'I don't want to be in the crap hole!' but I didn't. 

"Our family has to move out of our shrine and this is the only place I can stay." 

"Then Hita Boarding School welcomes you Miss Kagome!" 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I can stand this, this place smells like dirty women and this lady who pestered me smells (and probably tastes) like a bar of soap. The old hag gave Kagome two uniforms, just by looking at her you could tell she was discusted. 

Kagome's mom sat and talked to the old hag while Kagome and I decided to check this place out. She opened the door to a room and there were two girl with the same ugly uniform on. 

"Hi! You must be Kagome, I'm Mimi." 'Mimi' when up to me and shook my hand, what is with these people! I'm a **man** dammit! 

"Um, I'm Kagome." Her voice trailed off and Mimi went back to her side of the room. 

"Uh, sorry! Anyway, welcome! As I said I'm Mimi and that's Kelsey over there, she's from America." 

"I see..." Kagome sat down on an empty bed and I sat next to her. 

"Who's your friend Kagome?" Kelsey got up and her and Mimi stood in front of us. 

"This is Inuyasha." 

"That's a funny name!" I was so sick of these two I wanted to give them a taste of my sankotessou. 

"You're asking for it." 

"That's a guy?!" Oh wow, I'm a guy who gives a crap! 

"Well there's no hat's in this school." Mimi grabbed my hat that covered my ears and she thr3ew it across the room. Be fore they could see Kagome sat up and covered them for me. 

"Kagome, why are you putting your hands on his head?" Kelsey gave her a strange look. 

"Um, Inuyasha has a bad haircut so I'm just covering it up." 

"We won't laugh at a silly thing like that." Mimi tried to pry Kagome's hands off my head when I grabbed that stupid girls wrist and kinda, well but her. "OUCH!!" 

"What's wrong Mimi?" 

"Nothing..." Mimi took my hand and looks at my claws for a minute before totally flipping out. "He- He- He isn't normal!! Look at these fingernails!" 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

These girls are awfully pushy. Mimi is flipping out over Inuyasha's claws and I'm getting very tired of having my hands on his head. He stood up and signaled me to stay down. 

"WHAT THE HECK?!?!?" Kelsey pointed to Inuyasha's ears. 

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Inuyasha gave a menacing laugh and showed off his fangs. 

"I'm a hanyou and I think if you want your lives spared you should obey everything I say." Maybe this was going a little too far. 

"Yessir!" I tried pulling Inuyasha back, he was really gonna hurt these girls! 

"Bow before me." Mimi and Kelsey bowed. This was so stupid... 

"Inuyasha?" 

"What." 

"Osuwari." A clunk on the floor had Mimi and Kelsey climbing up the walls when they saw how I restrained Inuyasha without laying a finger on him. I helped him up and dragged him out of the Boarding school as fast as I could. 

"What was the osuwari for?!" 

"You were making them do stupid things, I know you didn't really deserve it." I actually felt bad! I looked at my uniform colors, brown and pale yellow, yuck!! 

Me and Inuyasha found a tree that was a couple blocks away and sat up in it, no one would look there...hopefully. 

"What's on your mind?" Inuyasha helped me up on a high, thick branch. He usually didn't really care what I was thinking. 

"Not a whole lot." I tried to forget my worries but they were eating me up. 

"Your still worried, I can smell it." He jumped up on the brach and it shook a little which made me flip out because we were about 20 ft above the ground. He sat behind me and held me againt him. It made my spazz attack stop (and I have another question, since when do dogs sleep in trees?) but it's weird having me so close to him latley. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

Kagome was spazzing all over the tree until I grabbed her and made her stop. I sniffed her hair, it smelled like fruit, not like that rotton decaying fruit smell coming from that ugly building, bleck. 

"You smell nice..." Okay, I'm not the best with compliments but who cares. I could see her blush. 

"Thanks..." She looked down and the ground and tightened up, I held her closer and she loosned up again. 

"You can't stay there Kagome..." 

"I don't want to." 

"You'll smell like garbage." 

"No Kidding..." She sighed deeply, for some reason it felt great when she was close, when I could feel her move. I just hope she's not clostrophobic or I'm dead. She wriggled around for a bit, you could see that she didn't like high places, or maybe it was that sharp piece of bark digging into her leg, wait, ouch... I put her on my lap and she ripped the bark off and threw it at a sqirrel, probably on accident, Kagome usually won't try to hurt rodents. 

"I'm really tired, do you want to head back?" 

"Do you?" I've been letting her take chanrge latley, what else can I do. 

"No, I don't want to go back, I want my odl life back and I want to be happy again." Sh burried her head to hide her face. I could feel warm drops of water against my chest. Kagome was crying again. 

AN: Not the best ending for a chapter, I can't really tell if it's a cliffhanger or not :P but once I get 4 more reviews I'll make chapter 4! shazam! :3 


	4. The Plan

AN: Heh Heh, Akemi sucks at editing... o_o... really if you read the last chapter (assuming you didnt SKIP AHEAD) you probably saw all my illiterate writing...poo!! oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha o.o;; 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

Why was I crying? These days just haven't been the best but dwelling on them isn't going to make them go away, neither is forgeting them. I felt Inuyasha sigh because it felt like my ears popped and I went deaf. I wanted to sleep, drift off soemwhere where nothing went wrong. 

Things my perfect world would have... 

1. No Naraku or Shikon no Tama 

2. No Kikyou, seriously, I could do without her existing (but then I wouldn't exist!) or we'll just keep Kikyou dead! 

3. No bulldozers coming to destry my home and the well. 

That mostly covers the basics, not much else to say though. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift into a long sleep. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I felt Kagome go limp, it looked like she fell asleep. I kinda wish she didn't wake up. Only because she's just have to face this again. I picked her up and jumped off the tree, it was getting dark and her mom was probably looking for us. Kagome started tightening up, I guess she was cold. I took my haroi over her and it seemed to make it better. 

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's mom... She found me. "Where have you and Kagome been all day?!" 

"Keh." My famous phrase, gets them every time. I put Kagome in this rat trap called a 'car' and we 'drove' back. Kagome's mom watched me like a hawk the whole way back. 

I tried waking Kagome up so she would go back to her room but there was no luck. I picked her up, and dropped her off. As if she was luggage kinda, only I didn't chuck her. I watched her sleep, I don't know why doing this is facinating but it is. 

"Inuyasha..." She whispered. She was dreaming about me of all people! 

"Hm?" 

"I'm sorry..." Sorry? Sorry for what? Kagome didn't do anything except 'osuwari' me today. I look at her a little closer and she was crying, agian, in her sleep. 

"Sorry for what?" I put my thumb on her cheel and whiped away the tear. (It always bugs me when she cries.) 

"For stealing..." Another tear fell down her cheek. 

"WHAT!?" What was she talking about! I shook her until she woke up. 

"Inuyasha?" She rubbed her eye and touched her face. 

"You were crying in your sleep." 

"I'm sorry." Her voice was timid and an unreadable emotion fumed from her. 

"Don't be, but what were you dreaming about?" She was thinking. 

"I-I don't remember, did I say anything?" 

"Yeah you said you were sorry for stealing." 

"Uh, I don't know why I said **that**!" She faked a smile. 

"Ok..." I sat at the end of her bed. 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I was dreaming and I remember talking to Inuyasha about stealing something, I acted stupid so he wouldn't know that I remembered. My dream gave me an idea though and for the first time in days I felt content and happy. I looked at Inuyasha and my eyes watered again. 

"What's wrong _this_ time?" 

"I'm happy, Inuyasha I'm really happy, I thought of a way to stay!" He almost glomped me, I wouldn't have minded though, or probably notice, heh. 

The next day I got ready, no school! I kicked my new uniform in a corner, it's only use was a doorstop and that was cruel to the door. My mom got me some american clothes like jeans and stuff, they're weird over there. I put my hair back in a ponytail because I new I would be sweatin' today. 

"Kagome, we don't need to go back right away." 

"Yes we do! I have less then a week to save my home, the well, and the Goshinboku!" 

"Goshinboku?" 

"Y-Yes, the city want's to tear it down." 

"Why don't you just let me kill them." 

"Because then I'll be kicked out of the country." 

"Oh..." I wouldn't be waiting long in Sengoku Jidai so I didn't pack a whole lot. I jumped down the well with the Shikon no Tama around my neck. Inuyasha and I stood up out of the well and I started running off. 

"Where are you going?!" 

"I'll be back in a little bit Inuyasha!" I grabbed my bow and arrows, this would be a battle that I wasn't sure I could win. 

"KAGOME STOP!!" I stopped, but not because Inuyasha yelled at me. I threw my shikon shards at him, I kept two of them in my barret. 

"INUYASHA TAKE CARE OF THOSE FOR ME!" Before he knew it I was gone. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I'm...so...PISSED!! Kagome just left me and threw the shikon shards at me! I hate her, I hate her... She wouldn't even tell me why she was leaving! I started stomping aroudn when Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came out and saw me. 

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome-sama?" 

"Shutup." 

"INUYASHA WHERE IS KAGOME?!" The brat was testy today. 

"SHUT UP!" I kicked him away into a tree, obviously Sango didn't bother to ask, but she still made me mad. Kagome is going to be punished when she gets back here. 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I felt it, I was close, I found it. Naraku's castle! Hopefully this wasn't a halucination. I snuck around for a bit until I found the entrance. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here. I was on guard when I walked in Kagura stood before me. 

"You're here alone?" 

"Yep, and you won't stop me either!" 

"I don't really care why you're here, carry on." I kind of feel sorry for her, hating her own 'father'. 

I closed my eyes and tried to sense the Shikon Shards that lerked some place in here. I had no idea that I was being watched... no flippin' idea at all. 

"Kagome..." A deep voice boomed behind me, I was too scared to move. I turned around grabbing my bow and arrow and pointed it towards him. "I wouldn't do that kagome, you know you can't kill me." He was right but I had to try. 

"You don't know, I have improved latley and you should fear me Naraku!" 

"Fear a filly little wench like yourself? Oh, where are your companions?" What do I say? I can't just tell our most hated enemy where they were. 

"They're waiting for me outside! If you touch me at all Inuyasha will DEFINANTLY kill you!" Kanna showed up out of nowhere and shoed the outside, the barren wasteland and the dark sky. 

"Hm, it looks like they died or just didn't follow you Kagome." 

"They're there!!!" I looked like a complete nimrod pointing to that mirror. 

"Inuyasha... is not here..." Kanna's unemotional voice blurted out. 

"You're here alone Kagome." Naraku took a step towards me, and man did he smell like he put too much cologne on! I aimed my bow and arrow. 

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!!" 

"You aren't stronger than me Kagome, you're just as weak as Kikyou, but atleast you have more potential." He touched my face, yuck! I wanted to bathe in acid right at this moment. 

"Get away from me you vile thing!" I'm smacked his face as hard as I could which left a red hand print. 

"You wench..." Narkau flung his hand at me and I slamed into a nearby wall. Why did I come here?! 

"STAY AWAY NARAKU!" I shot my arrow at him, for once it was a perfect shot! But it didn't even give me enough time to get up. 

"I won't be doing that any time soon." He pushed a pressure point on me and I went out and dropped everything, I just hope he doesn't find the shikon shards in my barret or I'm so dead. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

It's been 12 hours since Kagome ran away and I've tried acting like I don't give a damn but, MAN, it's difficult. 

"I'm going for a walk, no one follows, no one gets hurt, GOT IT?" 

"Inuyasha, we know you're going to look for Kagome-sama and we think it's best that we follow." 

"Keh!" I'm really worried, what could she be doing? She said it was a plan to have her life stay the same. 

I finally picked up her scent and followed it for as long as I could when it blended with something that smelled-litterally-like crap. Naraku... Kagome went to fight Naraku?! One on one?! What is WRONG with her?! I took ouot Tetsusaiga and ran into the castle, but only to be blasted away from the barrier. I pray that Kagome's not dead... Because that bastard will be torn into **so** many bits and pieces they'll never find a way to regenerate ever again. 

AN: HA!! Not my best cliffhanger but ah well, thanks for the reviews! :3 


	5. An Empty Road for Kagome

.:Kagome's POV:. 

I woke up but I couldn't move. I wanted to cry but no tears would come. Something was bindind me and making it hard to breathe. 

"Inu...yasha..." I muttered in a weary voice. He always appeared when I was in trouble, he would save me! 

"Kagome?! What are you doing here?!" It was him! He came! He really came this time when I was about to be turned into Kagome bits! Bless him! 

"Help..." He touched me all over trying to tear whatever was binding me. I opened my eyes but everything was so blurry I couldn't see. 

"I gotchya." Inuyasha picked me up and brought me somewhere else, but something didn't feel right. His touch was different... 

"Inuyasha... you're differnt." I uttered to him patheticly, I was stronger than this but I felt so drained. 

"What? Stupid girl, I'll always be the same." It was him alright, it had to be! I blinked and blinked and moved around on the floor. Inuyasha had gotton all the binding gunk off me but my hair wasnt in a ponytail and my clothes felt different. 

"Wha- What's going on?" My voice had a sudden deepness and sadness to it. 

"Kikyou..." Kikyou? 

"Kikyou? Inuyasha I'm Kagome!" I listened to my voice, this deep voice with the sadness WAS Kikyou's voice! What was going on?! My clothes had changed into a miko's outfit and my hair was back just like 'hers'. 

"Inuyasha! What's going on!!!" I felt myself faint and I opened my eyes to find myself in a field holding a ball, a glass ball. "what?" I blinked for a minute or two and studied what was in this frail hand of mine. The Shinkon no Tama! "This is too weird..." I looked around and realized I was in a painful flashback of Kikyou's. The part where she got her deadly wound, well, I wouldn't go down so easily!" 

"Heh..." I turned around and did a couple somersaults as Naraku hit the ground behind me. 

"NARAKU!" 

"What? I'm Inuyasha!" 

"You're Naraku! Fess up you liar!" I stood up all messy and I was pointing and laughing. 

"You stupid wench..." And everything when black and I was bleeding intensivly. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I found a hole in the barrier, probably where Kagome went through. Next thing I knew Kagura was there waving her damned fan. I pulled out Tetsusaiga and 'bakuriyuha-ed' her back to where she belong. I had to get Kagome out of here... alive... 

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAMN WENCH!" 

"Naraku thinks different, I'm just here to keep you occupied." 

"Where's Kagome!!" 

"Hmm... For all I care she could be dead right now." The word passed in my mind. Dead. No, I already lost one woman I loved and I wasn't about to loose another. I scratched her right on her face and rand past her. 

"KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!!" I saw a darnk figure in one room and hid in another. Naraku... 

A couple minutes later I found Kagome on the floor bleeding intensivly curled up in ball. "No..." I moved her a little bit and looked at her. Her face was pale, her hair was down her eyes showed no pain. I recondnized this face, it was so familiar. "Kikyou..." That was it! In this state Kagome looked exactly like her. I took off my haori and drapped it around her. Underneath I ripped her blouse apart and took every stand I could get and put bandages where she was cut. All over her arms and back... 

"Inu...yasha... You...betrayed me...." Her voice was filled with a shrill sadness and her eyes changed back. 

"Kagome, I didn't do anything of the sort!" I wrapped her up and carried her carefully though the castle, trying to find the exit. 

"Dammit... where's the exit!" Kagome's bandages weren't holding on so well because there was blood dripping on the floor and through the haori. "Kagome...just hang on, I'll get you home." 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

After everything was black I remember opening my blurry eyes. Everything was in black and white. I remember saying Inuyasha betrayed me, or was that just something inside of me that Kikyou would say? I mentally shrugged and felt myself slipping away. There was an empty void with a sweet voice saying words I couldn't desifer. 

"Kagome..." I listened to the voice and I could barley sit up in theis world. It felt like I had the world on my back. 

"Wh-What?" 

"I'll get you home Kagome..." 

"Home..." I repeated aloud. "I want to go home..." 

"And I will take you there, just follow me." 

"I will follow..." I crawled over with dazed blurry eyes and followed the voice. The weight was lifting from my heart and my soul was escaping my body. I felt good... 

"Where is your home Kagome?" 

"In...Japan... In the Sunset Shrine. I live in Sengoku Jidai also..." 

"Where is your home Kagome?" 

"I just told you! My home is in-" 

"Your home..." My voice stopped. Everything was thining out in this world. I saw colors, millions of them burst into my eyes. 

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I looked ahead and there was my home burning down and my mother screaming in the house. I felt the heat against my face and I was paralized. Soon, everyone and everything was gone from my home. It was all burned. An empty lot where a shrine once stood with many memories. I was going to bawl my eyes out that I just lost half of my life. I looked behind me and there was Sengoku Jidai. Everyone stood before me and I wanted to cry out what just happened. Inuyasha took out Tetsuaiga, Sango took out Hiraikotsu, Miroku toko out his staff and they all wanted to kill me. 

"Stop! What's wrong with you all!!!!" 

"Heh heh heh..." Naraku's voice was heard inside my head. 

"Get..out..." 

"This is what it feels like being betrayed Kagome." 

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you!" 

"Remember the time you said you wouldn't let me live even if I begged for mercy?" 

"Yeah?" He mocked my voice and did a pretty good job at it too. 

"I wouldn't let you live! Even if you BEGGED for mercy!" Naraku laughed at my dismay and everything was silent again. 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I found a the hole in the barrier and left into the forest. Kagome was about to fall from my back because she couldn't seem to grip anymore. I layed her down on the dirt and tried to find a pathway out of the forest and back to the well. 

"I feel-" My ears twitched and I looked at her. 

"What? Kagome, what do you feel?" 

"I feel...good..." Good?! How could she feel good! She would die any second now if I didn't get her to what she calls a 'hopsickle' or whatever. I leaned down and she was getting cold. 

"Don't leave me Kagome, you can't leave me!" 

"Home..." 

"I'll take you home, don't worry." 

"My home is burned... and you betrayed me..." 

"No I didn't. I didn't betray you and your home is still where it was." Was this Kagome talking? I couldn't tell at all. 

"My home is here..." I looked aroudn the forest and well, this wasn't Kagome's home. Either she was dreaming or she just went insane. "I'll still...miss you..." Then and there Kagome's hand slipped away from mine. She went limp and she was very cold. I don't want to think it! But...Kagome...did you really die on me? 

AN: HA HA!! Akemi prevails in one of the WORST cliffhangers in all time! Because you may have to wait till chapter 7 to find out where and what just happened to Kaogme! Some of you may have gotton confused on the part where it wounds like she's going insane with the void and all... That's more like she's crawling to heaven. I didn't want to do the bright light at the end of the tunnel thing cause that's too over used for me ^_^" (And I don't knwo if there's gonna be a happy ending to this story...it's just not looking that way at the moment but... AKEMI'S FANFIC MUST GO ON!! HUZZAH!!!!) see you in chapter 6, bai bai! ;3 


	6. Hosptial Trip

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

I carried Kagome back to the village. Everything seemed empty, nothing looked joyful or anything. Just black and white...neutral. 

"KAGOME!!!" Shippou came running from Kaede's hut along with Sango and Miroku tagging along. 

"Inuyasha, why were you gone so long? Why is Kagome wearing your haori?!" Snago tried getting a closer look at her but I backed away. 

"I have to go-" I tried getting through them when Miroku stopped me. 

"Inuyasha, did you finally express your undying love for Kagome-sama?" 

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" 

"Ah, so you did!" I wasn't in the best mood, for one, the more I thought about Kagome being dead the more tears swelled up in my eyes and blurred my damn vision. 

"MIROKU!! Let me take Kagome home, get out of my way." 

"You're taking her home? What happened?" Snago tried edging near Kagome when Shippou tackled her and she slipped off of me. 

"Kagome? KAGOME?!" Shippou flipped out as he shook her handas if trying to wake her up. "INUYASHA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!!???" 

"I- I didn't do anything..." 

"Inuyasha? Did you kill her??" 

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT SORT OF STUPID THING SANGO?!" I picked Kagome up and ran to the well, I had to get her home. 

.:Kikyou's POV:. 

I felt it, her pain was mine. That damned girl... I picked up my bow and arrows and walked along the path to my sisters village. Surley she would know what happened to Kagome. 

"What's that smell?" A young Kistune yelled as I neared the village. 

"What is it Shippou?" The taijiya called. 

"Aurg! It smells like a dead opposum!" 

"Dead...opposum??" 

"YES!" 

"I don't feel any jyaki, so it's not a yokai." The houshi queried. I went through the gates and nobody had even noticed. Well, Inuyasha's group did. 

"Kikyou-sama?" A teenager by the name of YuuKi came by. I had used to care for her when I was alive. "Is it really you Kikyou-sama?" 

"Yes, it is me. Do you know where Kaede is?" 

"She might be busy, but she'll be so happy to see you Kikyou-sama!" She showed her affection by a quick hug and led me off to find Kaede when the kistune stopped me/ 

"Wooooooo... K-Kikyou??" 

The houshi and taijiya gasped together, "KIKYOU?" 

"Yes? What do you want..." 

"Are you looking for Inuyasha?" 

"No, I want Kaede... I just need to know what happened to that Kagome girl." They went silent. 

"Well? What happned to her?" 

"We aren't sure..she could be dead..." Just as I thought, that stupid girl was finally dead. I started laughing and I rejoiced on the inside. 

"What the hell are you laughing about! Kagome has helped you from staying dead! You should be dead! You're insane!" The taijiya screamed and started jabbing me. 

"Maybe I can become a full person again if she's dead. I mean, she DOES have the rest of MY soul." 

"It's not your's anymore! Leave Kagome-chan alone! WE ALL HATE YOU!" 

"Yeah, get out of here Kikyou!" The taijiya and Kistune started attacking so I left for the well. I sat by it and pondered to myself. 

_'Can Kagome really travel back to her home through here?'_

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

There were things Kagome calls 'trucks' everywhere around the shrine. The people who were dressed in uniform were taking everything out of Kagome's how and putting it in the trucks. 

_"Everything will be gone...the Goshinboku...everything...even the well that lets me see you..."_ Did Kagome just say that or did that go through my head? 

"Inu-oniichan!" 

"Huh? Souta, where's your mom?" 

"What's wrong with Kagome?" 

"Long story, where's your mom?!" 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? DID SHE GET HURT!!!??" 

"WHERE'S YOUR DAMN MOM?!" 

"O-over there..." I ran over with Kagome. 

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you?" 

"I need to get Kagome to the hospital?" She gave me one of those weird smiles where she thinks I'm joking. "I'm surprised you know what a hospital is!" 

"TELL WHERE THE DAMN HOSTICAL IS!" 

"Hospital Inuyasha, and we don't swear." 

"Do you want Kagome dead?" 

"Is that a threat?" 

"I'll find it myself!" I ran all over her village till I found the Hostical. I brought her in and I felt stares looking at my ears. I snapped back at the people in the building. "You wanna make something of it?" They went back to reading and I went up to the desk. "I need help, I'm not sure if she's dead." 

"Please take a seat sir, if you're new here please fill out this information sheet and please show us your insurance card." The girl twirled her hair, obviously she said this to everyone. 

"I'm not taking a seat, Kagome could be dead! GET HER SOME DAMNED HELP, **NOW**!!" 

"I'm not scared of you, take a seat before I call security on you..." 

"Eh hem!" 

"Shimirori-san!" 

"I'll take it from here Izumi..." 

"Yes ma'am." The girl trotted off and went to a big fileing cabinit and started going through all the papers. 

"Sir, you'll have to fill out this sheet before we can help your friend." She looked up and me and noticed my ears. "Sir, it isn't Halloween..." 

"You wanna make something out of my ears?" I growled at her and carried Kagome over to her and showed her to the woman. 

"Oh my goodness! What happened top her!?" She picked up some weird black device and yelled into it. "INTENSIVE CARE! GET OVER HERE TO UNIT 3! NOW! We have a young girl who is as white as a sheet and she may die soon!" She covered the device with ehr hand. "Um, what is her name and age?" 

"Higurashi Kagome and she's...um..." She never told me how old she was...ever... 

"Higurashi?! Those people messed up our town! Those spirits from the shrine probably tortchured the poor girl! It's what she deserves!" 

"Kagome didn't deserve any of what happened to her..." People dressed in white with a furon on a big piece of metal stared at me madly. 

"Put her on the stretcher, by the looks of it we don't have much time!" I placed Kagome on the stretcher and one girl dragged me with her to a room where Kagome was going. 

"Sir, what is your and her blood type? It looks like we'll need a blood transfe-" She look at my ears and smiled. "Are those real?" She started pulling on on one of them. 

"That really hurts..." 

"I'm sorry! Um...so what blood type are you?" I looked at her quizzically...what the hell was a blood type? 

"How should I know?" 

"Er- We'll take a sample and see if you match with her then!" She wrapped a tight bandage on my arm and pat it with some weird smelling...alchohal stuff. Then...she took out a needle and shoved it in my arm. 

"OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!??" 

"All done!" She took the needle out and put a bandage on my arm. "I'll go get your results, and if you're good next time during a blood transfer I'll give you a sticker!" She winked at me and ran off. 

.:Kikyou's POV:. 

I leaned by the well, touched the Goshinboku, and touched where my arrow once was. I felt a sense of pleasure come over me and I smiled. I don't think I have ever been so happy since I died. I went and looked down the well like when I was little, so curious in wondering where the monster carcases went. What a sweet little girl I was. There was a rustle behind me, before I could defend myself the taijiya and the kitsune pushed me in the well and I disspeared in a different well. There were sounds I've never heard before. Loud sounds, men struggling... WHat was going on outside?! 

.:Sango's POV:. 

Finally, Kikyou was in a place where she belonged. 

"HEY KIKYOU! HOW'S IT FEEL TO GET PUT IN YOU PLACE?!" I waited... and waited... "Um... Kikyou? Are you there?" She was in Kagome's world!!! 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. 

"Strange... You have a very strange blood type sir!" The flirty-perky nurse came back with a piece of paper. 

"What about it?" 

"Nothing, but don't worry, we'll get another blood transfer for your friend." 

"So she'll be ok?" 

"I hope so..." The nurse trotted off and left me in a room. 

Later that night I noticed I had some dried blood on my under shirt. 

"Kagome..." I must've fallen asleep in that room because the lights were off and it was real dark (lucky for me I could see). I needed to see Kagome... I took a whiff of the dried blood and ran off to find out where she was. They couldn't hide her from me! Sadly, I ran into another...nurse... 

"Do you need any help sir?" This lady was fat and smelly... she smelt like embalming fluid...sick... 

"Um... Do you know where Kagome is?" 

"The Higurashi girl? That girl has finally gotton what she deserves, giving the city all that trouble. Please follow me." 

"Bitch..." I said under my breath, I got a dirty glare but that was all fine and dandy. 

"Here's her room, visiting hours will be over soon so please hurry up." She toddled off with her fat ass moving every which way. 

"Kagome are you in here?" I turned on the light and saw her face. She had cuts and bruises and was hooked up to something that seemed to help her breathe. 

"Inu...ya..." She couldn't finish. I looked out the window and oh jolly day! A full moon! The transformation was already starting! Atleast I wouldn't get and strange glares, yarg... 

.:Kagome's POV:. 

All I remember is felling like I went completley insane. Then having people touch me and cut my throat and stuff something in there, but atleast it was easier to breathe. I repeated to myself, "Ok, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm being evicted from my home, my life is being torn apart bit by bit and there's obviously a higher force working against me...right..." I couldn't open my eyes either, I wanted to know where I was but I felt parylized. 

"Kagome?" A familiar voice called out to me. 

"Inu...ya..." I was too weak to finish a sentence. Then something took over me, it was a spirit I bet. It would keep me alive, surley it would! I felt a rip from my throat and I could barley breathe. My body stood up on its own and looked some sort of sharp object with a daze. 

"You fool, you can't stop me, ever..." 

"Kagome, are you feeling ok?" Blood dripped on the ground as it seeped from my throat and wounds. I grabbed what seemed to be a knife and charged at Inuyasha. 

_'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ I cried out but the words were stuck in my throat. 

"DIE, INUYASHA!" 

.:Inuyasha's POV:. "DIE, INUYASHA!" She was bleeding, not as bad as before though. She charged at me and yelled at me with such a hateful voice. 

"Kagome, stop!" I was almost stabbed in the chest if I hadn't binded her. 

"Let, me go, dammit!" 

"STOP IT! You're not Kagome!" 

"Let me... GO!!!" A sudden surge of power sent me and my human body slamming into the wall. This was the power of a certain miko combined with the pwoer of her reincarnation... oh shiz-nit... Kagome charged at me and stabbed me in the arm. I winced and pulled the knife out. 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I was screaming and no one seemed to figure that there was a fight to the death in this confined room. 

"No..." A peep came out of her and she collapsed in my lap. A perfect time for the nurse to walk in, see blood all over the floor, me bleeding all over the white tiles, and the patiant out of bed, how obsured! 

"WHAT THE SHIT! GET OUT OF HERE!" I got rudley shooed away with a damaged arm while Kagome was put back into her bed. 

I walked all the way back to the shine and practically fell down the well after the blood-loss I just got, but instead I landed on something...or someone, who was rather frail and cold. Maybe this was that Houjo-guy... 

"Get...off..." 

"K-Kikyou?!" 

AN: The ending is finally worked out, but won't be coming until chapter 10 or so. We'll just have to have oodles of fun until then! ^_^ Oh, some of you might try to kill me because of how this ends... *evil smirk* 


End file.
